


Твоя порода

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, shoot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi





	Твоя порода

Заходишь, стараясь не шуметь. Это не так просто, как кажется. В детстве была неуклюжая. Не просто роняла — не могла ужиться с окружающим миром. Все было с острыми углами, все ранило, толкало. Даже воздух был колючий. Ходила охрипшая, не могла говорить.

Теперь не то.

Заходишь, стараясь не шуметь. Тихо-тихо, а теперь еще тише. Я белая паутинка в море звезд. Звонко звенит тишина. Ти-хо.  
Хочется коснуться ее, сразу отдернуть пальцы — потому что горячо. Хочется обнять ее всю, потрескавшуюся, удивительную. Обнять и смотреть, как сгорает пушок на коже, как появляются волдыри.

Тихо, еще тише, а то проснется, нахмурит темные брови, блеснет шалыми глазами. Не хочу будить. Хочу смотреть на нее, всю в броне сновидений, закрытую на ключик, а ключик у меня на шее, качается.

Тоже звенит.

Так звезды в ночь над пустыней, иссохшей, пепельной…

Сдуть пушинку легко, пусть унесется туда, на землю твоих предков, вышедших из-под гор, из огня…

В детстве была неуклюжая, теперь другая. Научилась, ждала. Не знала, а все ради того, чтобы вот так наклониться и тихо-тихо...

— Эй ты, — пальцы сжали запястье до боли, резко. — Ненавижу таких.

— Ну как же, Самин, — улыбаешься, хоть она не видит в темноте улыбки. — Я-то думала, я одна такая на свете.

— Нет уж, — бормочет полусонно, выпускает руку, переворачивается на другой бок. — Знаю вашу породу.

Кивает в сторону, к приоткрытому окну. Блюдечко с молоком.

Смеешься.

— Я больше… собак, — это уже сквозь сон.

Паутинка под звездами.


End file.
